Let's Make A Pact
by CoolDiva
Summary: If we're still single when we're forty... JasonKimberly ficlet.


**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

I was in the mood to write a oneshot, so, here it is.

There's not much point to this. I'm just bored. LOL.

On I go...

* * *

**Let's Make A Pact**

Jason Scott sat at a table in an Italian restaurant, silently screaming bloody murder. The dark-haired, twenty-seven-year-old man was wishing for a heavy object to knock himself unconscious with. But, on the outside, he was nodding with a stupid, fake smile on his face. Sitting across from him was Holly- the blind date his neighbor, not to mention friend, had set him up with. Well, the blind date Jason had idiotically allowed him to set him up with.

Holly had a level of ditziness no human alive should ever be comfortable with. It was unreal! But Jason could just add this to the list of all the hellish dates he'd had lately. '_That list is gettin' pretty long_,' he thought with a sigh. He was ready to find that person he'd get to come home to every night. The women he'd met lately hadn't come close. He tried to refocus on Holly- whom was babbling on and on about how she came up with the name for her first stuffed animal.

Thankfully, she stopped talking instantly. He'd have gladly put on a cheerleading uniform at the moment. No way would he ever be stupid enough to share that thought with Zack, though. Holly's eyes widened.

"Why'd you make that noise?" she asked, leaning forward.

"What noise?" he asked in confusion.

She giggled. "You kno-ow! That little breathing thingy. The noise! The_ noise_! And you soooooo can't deny it 'cause people do that all the time around me. I don't know why, but, they so do it, like, all the time," she said, laughing and smacking her palm on the table loudly- drawing a few stares. The stares had been running their way practically since Holly'd first opened her mouth.

Jason frowned slightly. Breathing thingy? What was she- oh. When he'd sighed just then. '_Breathing thingy. Wow. And she gets it all the time. Heart don't fail me now_,' he thought sarcastically.

She sat back and grinned broadly. "So, why'd you make the noise? You can so tell me. I'm so good at problem-solving. Giving advice. I could so really be one of those people who, like, gets paid to, ya know, help people that are upset or something. Ya know, those people who have those couches in their offices and everything?"

"Therapist," Jason said calmly.

She cocked her head. "No, that's not it."

"I think it is," he said lightly.

"No, no, no. It's another word. I'm sure of it. Oh, I know! Yeah. Right. Right. Optometrist," she said, nodding.

Jason wondered if one of his friends were going to jump out any minute now and yell "Gotcha!" He shifted a little. "That's an eye doctor, Holly."

"No _way_! Are you sure? Are you _sure_? I thought _they _were called neurologists," she said, frowning deeply.

Jason groaned- seriously unable to help himself.

"There's that _other_ noise!" Holly exclaimed.

* * *

Jason sat at the counter in a bar sometime later, drinking a beer and thinking. He wasn't a big drinker, but, after the evening he'd just had, he deserved a little something. This was definitely a night to forget. Holly'd rambled the whole time about her childhood and lifelong dreams... which wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't giggled every three seconds and had most of the terminology wrong.

"Jason?" a female voice said.

He looked up and to his left to see a petite brunette. "Kim. Hey. What are you doing here?"

She slid onto the stool next to him and ordered a beverage. Then, she looked at Jason and sighed.

"You made the noise," he said. She frowned and he groaned. "God, it's catching."

"Huh?" Kimberly said, wondering how much Jason had had.

"I had the... I can't even say worst," he said.

"Ahh. A not-so-dream date, huh?" Kimberly said with a grin. He nodded and half-smiled. She thanked the tender after he sat her glass down, then, looked at her friend. "Well, I feel your pain, Rex. I just had went through a disastrous date myself."

"I bet I can top yours," he said, chuckling.

"I wouldn't. I'm telling you, Jase, this guy was... High School Skull times twenty," she said.

Jason let out a low whistle. "I guess it's a tie, then. I think my date actually has a couple brainless bunnies for parents."

Kimberly laughed, then, shook her head. "I've lost count of all the nightmare dates I've had lately."

"Good to know I'm not alone in that boat. Misery loves the hell outta pink company," he said, amusement in his eyes. She rolled her eyes and punched him lightly on the arm. He laughed and shook his head. "Seriously, though... it kinda makes you wonder if what you're looking for is really out there."

Kimberly nodded in total agreement. "It's easy to just throw in the towel and accept checking the single box on forms for the rest of your life."

"No kidding," he said.

"I should probably just get ready to become the crazy lady with all the cats and cans of chicken noodle soup," Kimberly said. Then, she and Jason pictured that simultaneously and burst out laughing.

"I could be the guy with the beer belly and a floor covered with pizza boxes," he said- causing her to laugh a little harder. He smiled. "We're really a pair, aren't we?"

"Always have been," she said with a soft smile. Then, she nudged him. "But, hey, since we're so unlucky in love, we should go to Vegas. If you can be lucky at love when you're unlucky at cards, then..."

"We'd be the richest ex-superheroes in the world," he said, mock serious.

"Gonna buy me a castle as big as your head," she quipped. They laughed once again. One thing they were both grateful for right now more than ever was their ability to make each other feel better.

After awhile, Kimberly stretched. "Well, as fun as it's been being pathetic, I need to head home."

"Yeah. I'm gonna head, too. But, you know there's nobody I'd rather be pathetic with than you," he said, smiling.

"You'll always be at the top of my list," she said, her eyes dancing. They laughed and Kimberly cocked her head slightly. "You know what? We've basically been together our whole lives, Jason. We know each other inside and out, we've seen each other at our highest and lowest. Why don't we make that pact? If we're still single at forty-"

"We marry each other," he said.

"You could do worse, Scott," she teased. He laughed and she smiled. "What do you say?"

He nodded slowly. "It's a deal, Pinky," he said before kissing her forehead.

* * *


End file.
